


Back to the Old Days

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In life, you always want to move away from your past mistakes. Well, what if your past mistake is something else. Something no one would believe is even real. What if your past events make something out of you, that no one wants? What if, your a spy, who goes on one final mission, that ruins their whole life? What if it, changes your life forever, for better or for worse? (Originally uploaded on fanfiction.net)
Kudos: 1





	Back to the Old Days

_ **December 25, 2016** _

Christmas, a wonderful season. It has snow, trees, presents, especially presents. In the Loud House, that was true. The season shined brightly in the house. With people everywhere having a cheery mood. People were happy, and the season shined bright. Christmas Day finally came and, in the morning, everybody raced downstairs to open a multitude of presents. The father of the family, Lynn, felt proud. Every year he could get presents for his 11 kids. That was something he could be proud for. Even if it was only 1 per person.

"Thank you daddy!" The twins, Lola and Lana, said as they ran up to him and hugged him.

"Your welcome girls!" He replied to the girls.

It made him feel proud as a father to just see the excitement on his kids faces as they opened the presents he got them.

"Thanks dad! I've been waiting for this all year!" Lincoln said as he came running up to his dad as he showed him the game system he got him.

Suddenly, he got a call from his good friend, Kotoro called him.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Lynn asked him

"I need you for something." Kotoro said

"What do you need me for?" Lynn said

"I need you for." Kotoro started, hesitant to ask his friend the question, "A spy mission"

Lynn was surprised, he hasn't done one of those in years. Nobody knew he did them, not even Rita. He would be gone for days, weeks, months at a time. He didn't want to do one. He'd probably have to explain to Rita and maybe Lori, that he was a spy and that they were real and not fake like everybody thought they were. You had to be under a codename too. His codename was Shark. He thought it was cool at the time. He was only 18 and lied to his dad that he was going to be in the army. Though spies were like being in the army, only you had to keep it a secret, for some reason.

"I really don't want to man. I mean my kids." Lynn explained

"I know, but this one involves a child." Kotoro added

Lynn sighed, he had quit for two reasons. The first one being that he wanted to spend more time with his family and the other one was that he wanted to stay aloof from all the drama, all the kids he captured, and how it made him feel. It never made him feel like a good person.

"You know why I quit, kids had something to do with it.

"Yes I know, your family and everything, but we really need you." Kotoro said

Lynn thought about it...he thought about it, real good...but he still didn't find a good reason as to why he should do it...but he decided otherwise.

"Alright, I'll do it, on one condition." Lynn said

"Well, what's the condition." Kotoro added

"That your gonna help me with it!" Lynn exclaimed

His friend laughed, he hasn't seen his friend so happy in years.

"Of course I'll be there. Why do you think I'm telling you, dimwit." Kotoro said

"Alright then, when do we leave." Lynn said, now serious again

"We leave January 1st. That should give you enough time to tell your family and prepare." Kotoro said

"Alright." Lynn said, ending the call. He had a long road ahead of him, that he was willing to conquer.

"Now, who wants christmas cookies!" Lynn exclaimed

"We do!" Replied the 11 children, who were the parents of the former spy, coming out of retirement, Lynn Loud Sr.

* * *

_ **December 26, 2016** _

Lynn was sitting in Vanzilla, just thinking, as his family drove to their Aunt Ruth's. He was thinking about yesterday, how he was going to go on one last mission to become a spy. Rita had found a babysitter for Lily, which meant that Lynn had to go to Ruth's. He was hesitant at first, but finally decided to go. He should go for once. He barely sees her. It's kind of sad. He always ditches her even though she was her wife's niece. Well, her wife was the niece of Ruth, so it might as well have been a priority to go at least once a year, even though their kids would hate it every time they went.

"You know, Lynn, you could connect to Ruth for once." Rita said

"You could rub her extra toe!" Lincoln exclaimed, causing everybody to yell out in disgust

"He will not be doing that Lincoln!" Lola yelled

"Girls! Relax! Plus, we're here!" Lynn yelled, causing the children to groan out more. What they didn't know though, was that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Rita knocked on the door and she received no answer. She knocked again and no answer. She then checked to see if the door was open, which it was. They walked in the house and they saw Ruth sleeping in her chair, as usual. Lynn, the girl, went to wake up, which she didn't.

"That's weird." Lynn Sr. said as he went to wake her up, but he felt something strange, like she was just a sack of potatoes on the chair instead of Ruth.

He checked for a pulse to make sure she wasn't dead.

There was no pulse.

"Guys, call the hospital!" Lynn yelled

"Lynn, your overreacting, she's just asleep." Rita said

"She has no pulse!" Lynn yelled at Rita

Rita instantly panicked. She didn't know she had no pulse! If she knew that then she would've been there much sooner. Lynn, on the other hand, thought something different, what if this had something to do with the kid, Kotoro talked about. He got out his phone and then called Kotoro, hoping some things would clear up.

"Hello, Kotoro. Yes, instead of leaving January 1st, we leave tonight." Lynn said

"Why would you want to leave tonight?" Kotoro said

"I think I figured out something that could track down the suspect." Lynn said

"Alright, if you think so. Meet me tonight, I'll send you the address. Tell me what you know and I'll explain the crime to you. See you there old buddy!" Kotoro yelled as he hung up

Lynn hung his head low as he looked at Ruth's body. _"If she really is dead."_ He thought _"Then I hope the murderer gets whats coming for him. Life in hell."_

* * *

Everybody was panicking as they raced to save Ruth's life. Rita called 9-1-1 and they said they were on their way. Everybody looked so stressed. They were stressed for a person they never seemed to like. No one liked Ruth other than Rita, though. That's understandable as Rita had the closest bond with her but...no one seemed to care. Right now, everybody was being hypocritical. Maybe it's because they didn't want to see someone die in front of them but...it's kind of stupid for them to suddenly love Ruth now when they never liked Ruth in the beginning.

"Lynn, are you sure she has no pulse." Rita said hyperventilating

"Yes, I'm sure, but she'll be alright." Lynn said

"Are you sure?" Rita said

"Yes Rita! I'm sure." Lynn exclaimed

Rita calmed down and then she waited for the ambulance to arrive. It came shortly and took Ruth to the hospital as the Loud's followed. They were all worrying that she wasn't dead but…

They were too late.

The hospital told them that she had died 10 minutes before they had arrived. Rita was crying while everybody else looked like they were ready to cry right there. They left the building and climbed into the car, with Rita crying, Lynn drove home. Everyone was heartbroken, she was really nice too, the last time he saw her was when Lily was born. Too bad Lynn couldn't see her as often. Too bad he wouldn't be there for her funeral. When he came back Rita was gonna yell her ass off at him. Disappearing for a week, a month, a year, forever.

_"I hope your alright without me."_ Lynn thought, as tonight he was leaving, he might leave forever, or only a few weeks, but he knew something bad was going to happen when he returned.

* * *

_ **Later that night** _

Lynn grabbed his coat on the hook and left. Kotaro had said to meet him inside a van that would arrive as soon as he texted him the codeword, bird.

"_What does bird have anything to do with this?"_ Lynn thought

As soon as he texted that a grey van appeared and Lynn walked towards it and knocked on the door. Kotaro appeared and dragged him in the van as they pulled away. He looked at his house and sighed. He wouldn't see it for a long time. He just knew it.

"So, what's the mission?" Lynn asked

"All we can find is that a man stole 5 girls that were having a sleepover at their friends house." Kotaro said

Now, your evidence in a mission can be totally wrong or it can be a cover-up story. It can be totally true and just be hidden with details upon details. It's very simple but complicated at the same time.

Their daughter, Lucy, went out Christmas night. She said she was going to the cemetery with a few friends and that their driver was a responsible adult. They reluctantly let her go, but still…

"When did this happen?" Lynn said

"Christmas night." Kotaro said

Lynn got more worried, what city was it in? Was it in Royal Woods?

"Where did it take place?" Lynn said

"It was near Hazeltucky." Kotaro said

Lynn sighed out of relief, Royal Woods had a cemetery, so they went their, right? He'll find out later but Hazeltucky? Who went to their cemetery besides the people who lived there? Unless it was someone from Royal Woods who used to live in Hazeltucky. He didn't care nor did he know but it was someone from around the area, he knew that.

"So, how are we going to solve this case?" Kotaro said, snapping Lynn out of his thoughts

"Well, I don't know. You brought me back for this case?" Lynn said "I'm going to miss a lot of time with my family for this?"

"You know this could be a cover story and I just had a feeling you would be able to uncover the mystery." Kotaro said

"Alright. You have a point there." Lynn said

They continued on their road trip until they found the cemetery. They got out of the car and went to look around the cemetery but found out that it was closed. They turned back and got in the car. Lynn went back to thinking.

_"I wonder what the kids are doing right now?" _Lynn said

* * *

_ **Back at the Loud House** _

The Loud House was a place that had 2 parents and 11 children, cramped inside 2 stories of concrete and tile. So of course, someone would have found out that the father left, but who would that be?

It was Lola. No surprises there.

She was walking downstairs to get some water when she saw a hand closing the door, so of course she had to check to see who it was. She looked out the window and saw a man going into a grey van. She ran to her parents room and saw that her mom was the only one there. Not her dad. She quickly woke her up and said that daddy went into a van and dissaperared but her mom just said that he went to the store which calmed her down,

Okay Lola almost found out but they eventually found out...you just have to wait and be patient.

* * *

_ **Back with Lynn and Kotaro** _

_"They're probably fine." Lynn thought "They're all in their bed's asleep."_

That was Lynn's way of saying. Your family is fine. Quit worrying about useless shit and go to sleep, alright rodger? Good. Now fall asleep! With telling himself that he quickly and quietly, fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

All he knew was that this mission was going to be fine and he would be done in a week. God no. No way. This was going to take much longer than a week. Much longer.

* * *

_ **December 27, 2016** _

_It was dark...A man kept…He was…and then he grabbed you by the shoulders…water…was crying and...begging you to…deep down that...so then he...dead._

Lynn then woke up in a flash and looked at his hands.

"Cold and sweaty." Lynn thought as he looked at the clock.

12:45 A.M.

He sighed. He didn't know what the dream meant, but he knew it meant something. He suddenly remembered a time he was feeling down so he put on some music, he forgot the song but he remembered some lyrics, well more importantly why he was playing the song in the first place.

_It was 1992. I was 26 years old at the time and I was going through some...rough times. I was feeling down and I started to play music and I found this song by Anti Maniac called "Never Let Yourself Down" and it really got me motivated._

He liked the memory, and wanted to see if the song held up. So, he got his headphones and listened to the song and it held up. It got him motivated and felt really good to just vibe to some good music. After a while he looked at the clock again.

2:00 A.M.

It was already 2 in the morning. Damn. Time does fly when your having fun. Well he was getting tired of listening to music. He threw the headphones to the ground and started to think again.

"Am I a good father? What if I come back and Rita found a new man and all the kids resent me for leaving them. Well, not all of them, Lincoln won't, I hope. Maybe they'll think I did it for a good reason, I hope. Lori probably won't and Luna's gonna try to bash my skull in but, god damn it I hope not." Lynn thought

He knew that there wasn't going to be an answer for everything, or anything that he wanted answered for that matter. He knew that if he ever came back he probably would be yelled at, so much.

"I need to go back." Lynn thought as he got up and went to the door of the van.

"Wait a minute Lynn, hold yourself down. Kotaro needs you. You need you. People need you to save them, or this might be pointless and you'll never get this time back and everything was wasted and you can't get this back." Lynn thought

Lynn looked at his hands. Cold and sweaty, again. He needed to leave soon or something would happen. His train of thought racing, he settled down again and fell asleep.

_...and creepy...you hostage…going to hurt you…I could feel it...I got there…He put you in …Everyone...survive it and fight the pain…Everyone knew...you wouldn't make it... shoved you down a sewer pipe...and you were later found..._

Lynn woke up in a flash, it was the same dream just with something telling him something different. He pieced the words together for it to say this,

_"It was dark and creepy...A man kept you hostage...He was going to hurt you...I could feel it...I got there and then he grabbed you by the shoulders...He put you in water...Everyone was crying...and...begging you to survive it and fight the pain...Everyone knew deep down that you wouldn't make it...So then he shoved you down a sewer pipe...and you were later found dead."_

He looked at what he had written and paused for a second,

_"What could this mean?"_

_"What do I have to do with this?"_

_"Does this have to do with the mystery?"_

He asked himself these questions as he looked at the note. He questioned his thinking but carried on with what he was trying to do. Go back to sleep. He finally went to sleep but had the same dream, with something different added.

_"I remember the day like it was yesterday. You were running around the yard and you were so happy, so, so, happy. I wish I could've seen your face but all I could do was picture it. You see, bees had stung me when I was walking in the forest, so your grandmother Shirley came to help me. Things were wonderful, she was baking cookies, your sister Rita was out with her boyfriend Jack but then things took a turn for the worse, you see, Rita was kidnapped, Your grandmother and I went and found the person that kidnapped Rita. It was dark and creepy while a man kept you hostage, I forgot his name but I should know it, but anyways, He was going to hurt you and I just knew it. I could feel it deep down in my chest. I got there and then he grabbed you by the shoulders. He put you in the water. He wasn't crying. Everyone was crying expect him and we were so heartbroken. We were begging you to survive it and fight the pain. Everyone knew deep down that you wouldn't make it. So then he shoved you down a sewer pipe but we luckily saved you but he came back and got you and you were later found dead. Harriet was. Harriet, I hope your doing well. Harriet I just hope your doing well. I know you like scary stories so this is your grandmother Shirley telling you one. Bye, love you."_

Lynn woke up with Kotaro's alarm and thought about the whole dream. It switched from multiple perspectives. The first one was Shirley telling the story to Rita's sister. The second one was Shirley telling the story to herself and the third perspective was Shirley telling the story to Harriet. It seems weird though.

"Why did I dream that. It just seems odd and boring. There's no point. It's just nonsense. Just total nonsense." Lynn thought

"I'll figure it out later though." Lynn thought as he made himself a delicious sandwich.

* * *

Lynn sat on the couch and ate the sandwich he made himself. He kept thinking about the dream he had and the words he heard,

_"I remember the day like it was yesterday. You were running around the yard and you were so happy, so, so, happy. I wish I could've seen your face but all I could do was picture it. You see, bees had stung me when I was walking in the forest, so your grandmother Shirley came to help me. Things were wonderful, she was baking cookies, your sister Rita was out with her boyfriend Jack but then things took a turn for the worse, you see, Rita was kidnapped, Your grandmother and I went and found the person that kidnapped Rita. It was dark and creepy while a man kept you hostage, I forgot his name but I should know it, but anyways, He was going to hurt you and I just knew it. I could feel it deep down in my chest. I got there and then he grabbed you by the shoulders. He put you in the water. He wasn't crying. Everyone was crying expect him and we were so heartbroken. We were begging you to survive it and fight the pain. Everyone knew deep down that you wouldn't make it. So then he shoved you down a sewer pipe but we luckily saved you but he came back and got you and you were later found dead. Harriet was. Harriet, I hope your doing well. Harriet I just hope your doing well. I know you like scary stories so this is your grandmother Shirley telling you one. Bye, love you."_

"What does that mean!" Lynn yelled out yelled as Kotaro looked at him like he had lost his mind

"What are you talking about?" Kotaro said

Lynn sighed, "I had a dream about my sister telling someone something."

"Can you tell me what she said?" Kotaro said

"Sure. She told me, I remember the day like it was yesterday. You were running around the yard and you were so happy, so, so, happy. I wish I could've seen your face but all I could do was picture it. You see, bees had stung me when I was walking in the forest, so your grandmother Shirley came to help me. Things were wonderful, she was baking cookies, your sister Rita was out with her boyfriend Jack but then things took a turn for the worse, you see, Rita was kidnapped, Your grandmother and I went and found the person that kidnapped Rita. It was dark and creepy while a man kept you hostage, I forgot his name but I should know it, but anyways, He was going to hurt you and I just knew it. I could feel it deep down in my chest. I got there and then he grabbed you by the shoulders. He put you in the water. He wasn't crying. Everyone was crying expect him and we were so heartbroken. We were begging you to survive it and fight the pain. Everyone knew deep down that you wouldn't make it. So then he shoved you down a sewer pipe but we luckily saved you but he came back and got you and you were later found dead. Harriet was. Harriet, I hope your doing well. Harriet I just hope your doing well. I know you like scary stories so this is your grandmother Shirley telling you one. Bye, love you. I just don't know what it means though." Lynn explained

"Well, we can figure it out what it means dumbass." Kotaro said harshly

"Your right." Lynn said as he took a deep breath

They walked over to the computer and Kotaro typed something. It looked like gibberish to Lynn but he waited, it then translated to

_"Male patient is experiencing a dream letter. These happen when someone who is dead is trying to tell a living person something."_ The computer read

Lynn looked up at Kotaro who was smiling. Lynn thought he was insane.

_"I'm not receiving dream letters? If I am then...those are real?"_ Lynn thought

Lynn held his head and sighed, he was on a spy mission, it's only been a day, and he's experiencing a dream letter, why? Why did this happen to him of all people. A dream letter just seemed nonsense but...it was real. Dream letters are real.

"Well me nor you are insane, even though I feel like it. I suck, my life sucks, and everything about this sucks." Lynn told Kotaro as he ran out of the room and closed the door behind him

He felt bewildered, confused about everything. He hated the feeling but he knew that he was acting like a teenage girl so he got up and left the room as Kotaro ran to him asking him if he was alright.

_"Just like my parents would whenever I got sick or I had a cold."_ Lynn thought as he hugged Kotaro, he was just feeling stressed from work, that was it, just being stressed from work.

They stopped hugging and soon went to the couch and they talked for a while, had a couple of drinks and got tipsy, while they were having the conversation, they had a short talk about their life in general.

"Do you even like your kids and wife." Kotaro continued with the discussion as he poured himself and Lynn a new drink

"Yes, I do. They can be a handful but I know they mean well, there not just….snobby rich kids who just do it because they….can. That's why I….love them." Lynn explained

"I see. Well, what about your wife." Kotaro said

Lynn looked at the clock. 

11:30 PM

"She's nice. I think our love dwindled because of the many kids and just the strain on not being able to do stuff that often. It just bugs me." Lynn thought "Maybe if it became a reality, it wouldn't be so bad. It might be really nice where, Rita and I can just be friends."

"I see." Kotaro said

After that, the conversation continued for a while until they decided to go to sleep for what waited them ahead.

* * *

_ **December 28, 2016** _

Everyone was worried about Lynn Sr., even Lynn Sr. himself. In the Loud House, most people had some answer for his disappearance. Leni and the younger twins were too confused/young to know what was going on, Luan, Lisa, and Lucy didn't care. Lori and Luna thought Dad cheated on mom. Lincoln was a mix between dad being dead or cheating on his mother, Lynn Jr. thought he was dead.

With Lynn Sr. though, he was worried about his mental state, during the mission he was doing he felt, out of place. He received another dream letter that was said more clearly.

_"With all this said,_

_Thou shall never be retreated,_

_For this is a dream letter,_

_If you open it you will retreat,_

_To back where you started,_

_For reincarnation,_

_Does exist"_

He almost opened it until Kotaro woke up and explained the different types of dream letters. The letter that he got was a death letter, where if you opened it you would die. Another one he got was the realistic letter. It's where it could be real or fake but it all seems real. The third one is the voice letter, where it's just a bunch of voices and no pictures. After that was all done they went out to a jet that Kotaro owned and located a house just northside of Hazeltucky where the person lived. They went inside and found some interesting stuff. They found a picture book, which was empty, and they found a phone that had some evidence on it. One thing in particular shook Lynn to his core. An image that said, "If you pay me five bucks I'll rape your girls for you."

"Goddamnit." He uttered out, he knew that this sick monster raped his kid, he knew it, he had this gut feeling inside of him that told him to go find this sick bastard and kill him. He knew it was true, he knew it was true.

"Lynn, are you alright?" Kotaro said

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Lynn said

Once they finished doing that, they went inside of the van and took a nice deserved nap.

* * *

_ **December 29, 2016** _

Lynn woke up and looked at the clock.

5:50 A.M.

_"I need more rest."_ Lynn thought

Lynn went to the fridge and opened the door. He could make himself another sandwich or have the leftover food they had after they woke up from their nap.

_"I need to take a walk."_ Lynn said

Lynn went outside and took a nice walk. It felt good to get some fresh air, he just had to make sure no one noticed him or else something bad could happen to him. He just felt like something was bothering him and he had to get it out of his chest, calm himself down, relax a little. Lynn walked for a while, until he encountered a strange presence passing him. He felt bothered by it, but not bothered enough to check it out. Really he felt more scared then anything, like he was gonna get kidnapped for taking a walk.

"What am I doing?" Lynn asked himself as he heard sounds in the bushes. He thought he was going crazy. Eventually though, a guy popped out of the bushes and grabbed him, while another guy stuffed him in a bag. They stuffed him in the trunk of a truck and drove off, with all Lynn being able to hear is his own screaming.

The truck drove at amazingly fast speeds down the looping highway. It was raining like cats and dogs, and he felt like something bad was going to happen to him. He could feel it.

_"Just great." _Lynn thought

The highway was covered in water because of it, causing the highway to become more slippery. The drift of the car caused the bag to be bounced back and forth furiously in the trunk of the truck, causing Lynn to scream with all he could gather.

They didn't stop. Instead, they drove faster and faster, causing Lynn's screams to get louder and louder before-

_"Lynn Loud Sr. has been confirmed dead at the age of 36. At the time of his death he had 11 kids, the oldest being Lori Loud, who is 17 years old, Leni Loud, who is 16 years old, Luna Loud, who is 15 years old, most famously played at the Royal Roods Rumble recently, Luan Loud, who is 14 years old, Lynn Loud Jr., who is 13 years old, is on a lot of Royal Rood's sports teams, those including baseball, softball, football, basketball, track and field, polo, and swimming, Lincoln Loud, who is 11 years old, also the only son out of the 11 children out of this household, Lucy Loud, who is 8 years old, who most famously was the first child to appear at the Royal Roods Theater where she performed a poem about her older sibling, Luan Loud." The news reporter stated_

The news reporter thought about her dysfunctional family and how they didn't love each other, and this family truly did. The only reason they did it was because the wife came and begged that the station cover the person's death. Now she realized how heartbreaking it really is, causing her to start tearing up.

_"Lola Loud and Lana Loud, are twins that are both 6 years old. Lola is most famous for performing at Royal Rood's pageants. Lisa Loud, only 4 years old, is a prodigy who graduated college at the age of 4. Finally, there's 15 month old Lily, who will never get to know her father."_ The news reporter stated, only causing her to break down, causing the TV to be shut off by the mother, with the rest of the Loud's standing there with there jaw's hanging open.

Their father was dead.

Lynn Loud Sr., was dead at the age of 36.


End file.
